Pookie Scouts
Beagle''' Scouts''' is a fun group that unadopted or adopted pookies can join. It has a concept similar to that of real-life Boy/Girl/Cub Scouts. About Pookie Scouts are a group of unadopted/adopted pookies that get together and do special scout activities together. Each Pookie Scout Group has a leader who usually decides the activities. In some groups, they may have you wear a special item, like a uniform, in order to join. Pookies that are in the Pookie Scouts tend to wear the Camping Backpack. They might also earn badges for different tasks they do. When this happens, the leader may come up to the pookie and say, "pins badge onto pookie's uniform!". However, the badges are not visible in-game. Scouts with Websites Pookie scouts sometimes have websites created by their leaders. The leader may give the password of the website to the co-leader or the best scouts member. They have a few pages on the website. The main ones are: *Home: Mentions the leader with a welcoming message. *Apply: Apply your pookie's information to join. *Uniforms: Shows what you should wear, their id's and pictures of the uniform. *Badges: Shows the name of the member with his/her badge's earned under it. The badge may be pretended to be pinned to the uniform (which is not visible in-game), but they may not remember what badges they got. They can check this page to see them. Also, There are a few additional pages for some extra activities. Some are: *Cheer Team: The scout leader might get private lessons with a good cheer teacher. She may set it up in his/her or the leaders igloo, or an empty room. *Soccer Team: Just like cheer team, except the head boy will get private lessons at stadium. *Pre-K: Rarely, but the scout leader will get private classes with a Pre-K teacher and set up the school in her or a member's igloo. Scouts without websites are much more common than scouts with websites. A penguin (usually female) will advertise for Pookie Scouts the same way that she would advertise for a contest - by goin g to the Pet Shop and dancing and yelling. Usuall,y her igloo has a few trees, a kitchen, some beds, and a bunch of chairs circling a fire pit where pookies and the leader can have meetings every night. The pookies will have meals at the igloo every night, or sometimes they will eat at a restaurant or snack bar, or a mess hall. They will go to activities, and when they get home they will get badges and go to bed. These types of scouts are more popular than Website Scouts because scout members don't have to go to the trouble of signing up and checking the site for meetings. Some activities that Pookie Scouts may do *Go hiking/camping in the wilderness. However, a pack of wolves or a bear may come out of nowhere and try to attack and/or eat pookies while camping. This usally causes a lot of drama. *Go out to eat lunch at the Pizza Parlor, Coffee Shop or at somebody's igloo that is designed to be a restaurant. *Go swimming at the Cove, the Underground Pool, or the Hidden Lake. *Attend a special performance/concert. This is quite rare, but sometimes if there is a Club Penguin party going on, there may be a performance/concert that Pookie Scouts can attend. Before the Puffleberry Mall came to CP, scouts could often be found attending a play at the Stage. *Sell lemonade/other treats at a stand. *Clean around the camp. *Play sports. What they might wear Some pookie scouts might wear many things for uniforms. Usually, a pookie scouts program will have a designated body item for a uniform, and the rest is completely up to the pookies themselves. Head items * Tiara * The Sidetied * The Sunstriker * The Tuft * Earmuffs Neck items * Boa * Whistle * Necklaces * Scarves Body items * Referee jersey * A coat * Sweaters * Hoodies * Ballerina Costume (unlikely) Hand items * Wand * Teddy Bear * Marshmallow on a stick * Hot Cocoa * Nothing (uncommon) Feet items * Ballet Slippers * Boots * Flip Flops * Hiking boots * Sneakers Trivia *Sometimes there may be a book for a pookie to read so they know all the rules, and what type of merit badges there are. This is not very likely for you to see. *A pookie may change pins to show different merit badges, but not often. *Scout leaders know no gender, which means any gender can be a scout leader! *The pookies and/or leaders/staff/helpers often wear the same item. Like shown in the picture and clothing list, it could be the Referee Jersey or something like a Lei or a head item or a Whistle. *Sometimes pookies will die, get burnt, get hurt, drown or get scared to get attention. Category:Activities Category:Pookies Category:Things to do with Pookies